Claycia
|gender = Female |species=Unknown |affiliation=Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Elline }} Claycia is a friendly character and antagonist in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance Claycia is a sculptress with a magenta beret, cyan hair that covers her eyes, and magenta earrings. She has a pale face with blush and a tiny mouth. Around her neck she wears a giant lilac scarf with magenta lines at the tips. Her body is dressed in a purple coat covered in magenta dots. On her feet she wears a pair of magenta shoes similar to those of a jester. The sculptress also has a pair of small, floating hands. When Claycia is possessed, her scarf acts as a pair of arms with a Grab Hand at each end. Her face is covered by an ominous pair of sunglasses with white pupils. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Story Claycia and Elline are an inseparable team when creating Seventopia; Claycia is a master craftsman and Elline paints everything she sculpts. One day, Claycia turns evil and leaves her best friend behind. The now evil sculpter opens a hole in the skies of Dream Land and steals Planet Popstar's colors. Elline exits the hole in an attempt to escape two of Claycia's Grab Hands. As they close in on her, she repaints Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee, who then save her from the enemies. After some explanation, Elline leads the two into the realm of Seventopia to stop Claycia and restore Planet Popstar's colors. Claycia and Elline eventually meet up in Purple Fortress. Elline pleads with her former friend who ignores her desperation and slaps her away. Kirby and Elline defeat the sculptress. Claycia loses her sunglasses, comes to her senses, and joyfully reunites with her best friend. It seems that wearing the sunglasses caused her to be possessed by Dark Crafter, who springs forth from the glasses and flees into space. Claycia and Elline transform Kirby into Kirby Rocket, prompting him to give chase. Once Dark Crafter is destroyed, Claycia and Elline create a Warp Star. Kirby rides it back to Planet Popstar, where Claycia and Elline restore Dream Land's color. The game ends with them creating a bushel of apples for Kirby to eat. Battle Claycia serves as the penultimate boss of the game. Kirby battles her in the stage The Final Battle. When the fight begins, Claycia surrounds herself with a Gray Zone to prevent Kirby from reaching her. She then sculpts and throws Clay Balls as an attack; when a Clay Ball retracts its spikes, Kirby can Tap Dash into it to launch it back into Claycia, destroying her Gray Zone field. She falls the ground in a daze, allowing the hero to hit her with a few Tap Dashes. Claycia then teleports to the background and projects a Gray Zone onto the ground before sculpting moving laser blasters. She can also sculpt gray Cannon Cottas instead, which shoot mines and Point Stars encased in bubbles. After taking enough damage, Claycia expresses her rage and flings clay into the walls, floor, and ceiling. These clumps of clay follow Kirby's movements and eventually morph into giant fists that attempt to crush Kirby. The fists knock down more Point Stars, which Kirby can collect to earn a Star Dash. Claycia uses her Gray Zone barrier often, but if the hero hits it with a Star Dash, he can crush the sculptress against a wall. The player can deal massive damage by tapping on her rapidly. Etymology Claycia's name is derived from the word ''clay, referring to Claycia's position as a sculptress. The cia suffix of her name is derived from the name Drawcia, the antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Related Quotes Trivia *When Claycia sculpts her laser blasters and/or Cannon Cottas, she takes a moment to read a book. This book is a teal version of Elline's Secret Diary. *Drawcia appears as unlockable figurine in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse; her description notes the similarity of Drawcia and Claycia's names and vaguely hints that they might be related, though in what way is unknown. Gallery KatRC Claycia dark.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Clay Ball 3.jpg|Kirby deflects a Clay Ball back at Claycia. KatRC Claycia lasers.jpg|Claycia's laser blasters fire at Kirby. KatRC Grab Hand punch.jpg|Kirby dodges two of Claycia's sculpted fists. KatRC Cannon Cotta gray.jpg|Claycia's Cannon Cottas release bubbles. KatRC Claycia hug.jpg|Claycia and Elline hug. KatRC Claycia Popstar.jpg|Claycia and Elline set out to recolor Planet Popstar. es:Claycia it:Clargilla ja:クレイシア Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Artists